The present invention relates to controlled spraying systems and, more specifically, pertains to a method and apparatus for simultaneously spraying the interior of a vehicle with diverse fluids.
Car washing installations have been known and in use since 1897, see U.S. Pat. No. 589,345.
The evolution of such vehicle washing systems has resulted in such developments as automatic soap dispensers, white wall tire brushing machines, and more recently, hot wax applicators.
Each of the above mentioned improvements in the car washing installation art has proven to be greatly beneficial to the public in minimizing the amount of time necessary for one to take proper care of his vehicle.
Although the semi-automatic nature of existing car washing installations has greatly benefited car owners with respect to the exterior of their automobiles, little had been advanced by way of cleaning the interior of such vehicles. Of course, attendants may clean the interior of a car with vacuum cleaners and wash the inside windows and may even leave a deodorant device which may emit a pine odor, or the like.
Nevertheless, even though great strides had been made in providing machinery for cleaning and polishing the exteriors of vehicles, the interiors of such vehicles have been largely neglected.
Recently, the present inventor had provided a method and apparatus for simultaneously deodorizing and disinfecting the interiors of vehicles which is the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,149. Although this apparatus has been highly successful in operation, it is relatively expensive to build and consequently the number of car washing operations which can afford such apparatus is limited.
It would therefore be advantageous if an apparatus for simultaneously deodorizing and disinfecting the interiors or vehicles was provided which is uniquely simple yet virtually "fool proof" in operation.
It would also be beneficial if such an apparatus for simultaneously deodorizing and disinfecting the interiors of vehicles were provided which could be completely operated by the customer himself for a "self-service" type operation.
It would be further beneficial if such apparatus for simultaneously deodorizing and disinfecting the interiors of vehicles were provided which could be easily manipulated and controlled so as to deodorize and at least partially disinfect the interior space (the cab) of a vehicle. Such an interior operation would be an addition to the usual washing and polishing operation currently conducted by most automobile washing operations.
Further benefit could be realized by the provision of such an apparatus for simultaneously deodorizing and disinfecting the interiors of vehicles, which apparatus may be easily and swiftly moved to any point where it is to be used, which is completely self contained and which is instantly available for operation. Through such structure, one is enabled, for example, to roll the equipment into a position adjacent a gasoline pump, or for that matter to any other location on the premises of an automobile service station, automobile washing installation, parking garage, or the like and have the apparatus usable without making special connections.